koldovstvoretsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alina Krestovozdvizkhenskaya
width="100%" align="center" table border="0" style="border:6px inset Black; background-color:DarkRed; color:Black; padding:5px;" -style="radius:1000px;" align="left" width=100% class="mw-collapsible }| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !History -style="radius:1000px;" "I can't remember my parents, and the closest I've ever had to a father figure is Yevgeny Boskovic, a Russian-Serbian man who led the guild up until his untimely death. My only memories of them is a pair of hands - my mother's, I assume, or a sister's - bandaging a cut on my knee, and being carried atop broad shoulders. Yevgeny always encouraged me to forget about them, and I did, for a while." "Yevgeny made me his protegée and trained me in the arts of assassination and all that I'd need to be successful in that line of work. He brought in many, many mentors - strategists, actors, mercenaries, brothel mistresses. Everyone. Not to mention that his teaching methods were remarkably brutal. In short, I did not have an ideal childhood. My lifestyle was, however, very comfortable, as Yevgeny was also a Moskvich socialite and the guild's secret headquarters were a mansion right in the centre." "I went to Koldovstvorets, same as anyone else, as I didn't particularly want to go to the other one... what's it called? The Eastern European School of Magic? I was also a Corporalnik, and I didn't feel like explaining that to the idiots at that school. So I attended Koldovstvorets, chose to be a Heartrender, and joined the Blurs." "I didn't ever really fit in among the Blurs, in my mind - I'd always have the superiority complex that comes with being worthy - but it was the best place to meet potential future members of the guild and I managed to act and lie my way through school easily enough." "When I graduated, I looked into my family as a hobby, and found out a number of things - the parents had been killed in their beds, throats slit, and all five children had vanished, they were well-off, my parents were both corporalki healers. It was apparently one of the 'biggest mysteries of the century'. I'll admit I'm still curious about my siblings' fate." "When I was eighteen, two months after I graduated, Yevgeny got himself killed. Unsatisfied client, apparently, and not exactly the best way for someone that called himself the King of the Assassins to go out, but it meant that I inherited the guild, the mansion, and the money. As well as the loyalty of the members of the guild." } } width="100%" align="center" table border="0" style="border:6px inset Black; background-color:DarkRed; color:Black; padding:5px;" -style="radius:1000px;" align="left" width=100% class="mw-collapsible }| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Personality -style="radius:1000px;" Alina is very stubborn and headstrong. She usually appears sadisic and can be disloyal, but once her loyalty is gained, it doesn't easily waver. She does have morals, outright refusing to kill children, and is unlikely to accept a mission if she doesn't know exactly why the target needs to be eliminated. She often says that she hates everyone, and that almost always seems to be the case. Alina is usually sarcastic, cynical and cold, but is known to be warm towards her friends, as few as they are. Despite her profession, she is still rather girly and delights in cosmetics, pampering and shopping. She's also rather flirty. } } width="100%" align="center" table border="0" style="border:6px inset Black; background-color:DarkRed; color:Black; padding:5px;" -style="radius:1000px;" align="left" width=100% class="mw-collapsible }| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Relationships -style="radius:1000px;" TBA TBA } } width="100%" align="center" table border="0" style="border:6px inset Black; background-color:DarkRed; color:Black; padding:5px;" -style="radius:1000px;" align="left" width=100% class="mw-collapsible }| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Trivia -style="radius:1000px;" * } } width="100%" align="center" table border="0" style="border:6px inset Black; background-color:DarkRed; color:Black; padding:5px;" -style="radius:1000px;" align="left" width=100% class="mw-collapsible }| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Gallery -style="radius:1000px;" - } } Category:Kibethastarael Category:Natalie Dormer Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Born in Russia Category:Russian Category:Polish Category:Assassins' Guild Category:Assassin Category:Worthy Category:Worthy Alumni Category:Corporalki Category:Corporalki Heartrender Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Small Scientists Category:Bisexual Category:Single Category:Name Begins With "A"